hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Godfather Records (record label)
Rosters * GeoBeats (producer) * Hustla Jones * Ridah Redd City Jayde Hitt Freddie Mack Oh Romeo Jermaine Robbins Mixtapes * Singles * Links of music videos * HUSTLA JONES I DONT NEED NO HOOK * HUSTLA JONES _ GET EM GODFATHER RECORDS * Hustla Jones Ft Joe Boom "Super Bad" Videos * Godfather Records TV - Weekly Video #2 * Ridah Redd Shoutout Stay Fly Wear and Brisco from Cash Money Biography We at Godfather Records felt it was important for everyone to know a little bit about who is behind this record company. We think of you as family and it’s very well known that family knows who’s who. This is the very same reason we want you to know who are the masterminds behind Godfather Records. We also want you to know where as a company and family we are going. We think that it will not be a surprise to those of you who have been with us since the beginning. For those of you just swinging by stick around and for you who are just starting out with the family will have your mind blown away by the great things we have planned and that you will witness in the next few years to come. Before you can invision where Godfather Records is going,you need to you have to understand where we’ve been. It’s because of this that first meet Brian Embry better known as Rachet to the music industry. He is the CEO of Godfather Records. Rachet was born into the music industry. He was surrounded by it his whole life, it runs in his blood. This is what he knows best. When the thought of starting a record company came into his head there was no way he was going to let it go. He began brainstroming ideas of the ideal records company. A company that not only stood for good music but also for family and loyalty. After a few months of having this idea in his head. He found himself on a website where he came across Michael Mania-Bond aka Mikey through a mutual friend. Mikey is now Co-CEO of Godfather Records. Rachet and Mikey began talking, Rachet was able to see some of Mikey’s work that he liked and thought that this would be the perfect partner for him. Not only did he have the same type of ideas but his creations were great. Rachet knew Mikey would only get better at his profession and so this is where the creation of Godfather Records came to life. Mikey grew up having a passion to draw but with it being so hard to find jobs with those types of skills, he decided to take those same skills to the computer sceen. He attended Confederation College for Multimedia Production and Windsor University for Computer Programming. After college he moved to Los Angeles, where he started working for Phocus Entertainment as a graphic developer. Soon there after Phocus Entertainment moved to Las Vegas and he moved with the company as well. He also worked along side with Head Trauma Records, where he worked with the likes of Planet Asia, Supernatural, Phoenix Orion, Abstract Rude, Living Legends, TC Izlam, X-Clan just to mention a few. He also was able to work along side with directors and photographers like Tao Ruspoli and Christopher Gallo. In 2007 Mikey decided to go back home to Ontario, Canada where he launched his very own clothing line called Stay Fly Wear. He also started Imagine Infinity Studios. He’s worked with Blackchild, Cadillac Tah, Canibus, Keith Murray, Raekwon, Harry-O and Merc Montana since then. In later 2007 Mikey and Rachet exchanged ideas to create Godfather Records. This is where Ridah Redd comes in, to become part of the family. It was destiny for Ridah Redd to meet Rachet. Rachet had been asked to attend a talent show by another record company. When Ridah Redd went up on stage there was a minor detail that caught Rachets eye. When Rachet was able to talk to Ridah Redd that same night, there was an instantanious connection. Since then Ridah Redd has made his album My Neck Of Tha Woodz. Godfather Records is and will be a great company within the next few years. You can expect to see everything from music, a clothing line and a few other plans that have yet to be revealed to everyone. We can only hope that you will stick around for the evolution of Godfather Records. Remember we think of you as family and we want you to grow with us and help support us all the way through. In January 2007 Godfather Records officially released their first album digitally which was the debut album from solo artist Ridah Redd titled My Neck Of Tha Woodz. Links * Official website * Ridah Redd's facebook See Also * List of Hip-Hop record labels * List of American hip-hop record labels Category:American hip-hop Category:American record labels Category:Record Labels Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Godfather Records Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Unfinish pages Category:Image needed Category:Facebook